A known simplified underwater base is provided with a deck at a bottom portion of a chamber internally filled with air, and is provided with an opening that opens part of the bottom portion. An air purifying apparatus that circulates and purifies air inside the chamber is also provided to an escape passage over a hatch at an upper portion of the chamber.
Additionally, in one example of a data center, plural data center modules are arranged under water, for example, under the sea, in a lake, or in a river.